


Conversation Over Tea

by SugarFey



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Kate is an adult and can do what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is halfway through her tattered copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and mourning the lack of caffeine in her life when there is a knock on Clint’s front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains references to Kate's canon sexual assault.

Kate is halfway through her tattered copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and mourning the lack of caffeine in her life when there is a knock on Clint’s front door.

Getting up from where she was sprawled across the couch, she pads over to the door, taking care not to let her sock-covered feet slip on the floorboards. Yawning, Kate opens the door and comes face to face with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow herself.

 “Oh,” Kate says, taken aback. “Hi.”

 Natasha doesn’t seem the least bit surprised to see her. “Hello, Kate. I need to discuss a mission brief with Clint.”

 “Clint’s gone down to the store. He should be back in a few minutes if you want to wait…”

 “I will.”

 Natasha breezes past her into the apartment and sits down at the counter, completely unfazed by the stacks of dirty dishes overflowing from the sink.

“Would you like a drink?” Kate offers, remembering her mother’s advice about common courtesy. “We don’t have coffee, but I bought some green tea at the market. It’s organic,” she adds as an afterthought.

 Natasha smiles. “I’ll have tea, thank you.”

Kate busies herself with the kettle as she tries to swallow down the inevitable rise of awkwardness at her maybe-boyfriend’s ex in the apartment. Especially when said ex is gorgeous.

She turns just as Natasha takes off her jacket, revealing a low scoop-necked top.

Really, _really_ gorgeous.

Kate resists the urge to ask if Natasha likes threesomes.

Kate prepares the tea and pours it into one of the few clean mugs. She watches as Natasha sips it, her long fingers clasped around the mug as if the heat does not bother her at all. Finally Kate can’t help it any longer.

“Did they send you here to talk to Clint about us?”

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “No. Clint’s sex life is none of my business. Who would send me to talk about it?”

“I don’t know. Steve, maybe. Or Tony Stark. People.”

“What makes you say that?”

If a Russian born super spy can’t be discreet, who can?

“People keep acting like I don’t know what I’m doing,” she blurts out. “Or like somehow I can’t sleep with Clint because… because of a thing that happened to me. Like it messed my head up too much.” She’s babbling now. “It’s not that I don’t think about it sometimes, but I don’t want it to rule my life! And what I have with Clint, it’s so different, it’s like in another _universe._ What gives people the right to tell me who I can and can’t sleep with?”

Natasha places her mug down on the table, seemingly unfazed by Kate’s sudden word vomit. “I see.”

“You do?”

Natasha sighs. “There are always people who expect everyone to act according to how they view the world. Defy their expectations and it makes them confused, angry. It’s hard for them understand that you deal with your experiences in your way, in your own time. Sometimes people learn about the things you’ve been through and they expect it to make you… less.”

Kate bites her lip. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

Natasha’s face softens. “The important thing is that it's their problem, not yours, and there is nothing wrong with you. Some stupid ideas are set deep. Look at me, I’m a trained spy and you won’t believe how many people expect me to have a Russian accent.”

“No way.”

Natasha takes a sip of her tea. “I know. James Bond has a lot to answer for.”

Kate laughs, feeling much more relaxed. Natasha finishes her tea and hands Kate the mug.

“So…” Kate says as she places the mug in the sink next to the chipped plate and the greasy frying pan. “Want to watch _Buffy?_ ”

 


End file.
